


Consumed

by zeldadestry



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trembles beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 035, 'Hug', for 100_women fanfic challenge

He is astride her; she trembles beneath him.

Do you understand what you have wrought? Tell me you are sorry for this violence.

Never. I did all this so I can be as you. Indomitable. Invincible. Ruler of all I see.

I have a master. All must serve and none is supreme but the one.

And I would be the one, lion. Kill me. I will return, as you did.

Do not compare yourself to me.

His weight is crushing her. Closer, closer, she wants him even closer.

Yes. Take me. Have me.

His body envelops her. Her heart shatters.


End file.
